houseanddominionfandomcom-20200213-history
Summary Page
Back to the Archive I used to write up pastebins every so often to make it easier for people to catch up. http://pastebin.com/yX3uw7bq This is the last one listed on the archive. It'll get you most of the way up through the Wing Commander section. Prologue Sonia Bethany Reynard joins the House Jerik-Dremine military in the year 4023 at the age of 19. Jerik-Dremine is one small House among hundreds making up the larger Dominion of Royal Houses. The Dominion is one of the Factions, the major power blocks and nations that vie for control of territory and wealth within known space. (Other factions include but are not limited to the Terran Alliance, Rovinar Federation, Kavarian Imperium and the Hune Republic.) The Factions haven’t been at open war for centuries, preferring the stability of trade and the status quo. The Faction Wars four centuries earlier were so destructive that wrecked starships are still being salvaged. Subspace is still damaged in regions where Terran super weapons were used to defeat Kavarian fleets, making FTL travel impossible in some places. For decades now the Pirate Warlords of the South Reach Cluster have been gaining strength, launching large scale raids on civilized space. Major raids are occurring every 4 years or so and causing more damage and loss of life each time. They have gained enough power that they could be considered a Faction in their own right. By 4023 the Factions have had enough, and gear up for a full scale war. All the Factions of the Centri cluster form an Alliance to combat the pirates, drive them back into South Reach and destroy their means of waging war. For House and Dominion: Space Combat in the 41st Century Sonia and others who pass selection undergo 30 days of intensive training using memory imprinting to accelerate learning of vital skills. After basic training a type of corvette is selected and so begins a five mission training tour. These are not the sort of missions trainees are supposed to be sent on. Culminates in the Battle of Loran II. Post battle promotion, awards and the acquisition of the Attack Cruiser Bittenfeld sets Sonia out on the journey to some day become a Knight. The Warlords Campaign begins as Faction fleets drive the pirates back. Improvements in relations with House Erid. Battle of Gesaur, one of the largest fleet actions Sonia has ever taken part in. With a false IFF provided by intel the crew set off to track down a stolen cloaked ship. This results in Sonia earning her first fortune and kicks off the financial snowball effect. For House and Dominion: Smuggler's Run Mid campaign pastebin. http://pastebin.com/yX3uw7bq For House and Dominion: Wing Commander House Lat'tham begins a coup attempt, trying to capture thousands of ships stopping in their space for resupply. The coup fails but takes its toll. Sonia explores part of a dwarf galaxy in South Reach before the main fleet's arrival, picking up valuable intel later used to secure worlds for the House. The 3rd attack wing continues to expand and Pilots are Knighted. -Recovery of the legendary sleeper ship TCS Vieona, acquisition of 20(?) Anti-Veckron radiation injectors (these are revealed to also roughly double life-span but render the user sterile) -Pirate force standoff marking the cessation of hostilities. Veckron weapons fly. Pirate wormhole generator recovered. -First encounter with Svidur, the "space wizard." -Neeran incursion begins in Northern Shallan space. For House and Dominion: Neeran War (1st Tour) As of the Neeran War H&D is broken up into segments, 6 month tours of duty on the front lines and time at home attempting to build up financial and political backing. Eventually there is a timeskip of several years during which Sonia served at an Alliance training base, building up units to elite status before their deployment. First combat against the Neeran and finding certain ships to be inadequate. A battle near the front lines goes wrong and an allied fleet is ambushed and wiped out. Attempts by Sonia and crew to repair the crippled ship in time fail and the crew are forced to abandon ship with the emergency teleporter. While fighting Neeran Commandos aboard an Isolationist ship Sonia get's her right arm shot off. For House and Dominion: Home Front What started as a small financial tornado becomes a Hurricane as Sonia establishes her own salvage company. For House and Dominion: Neeran War (2nd Tour) Sonia takes on the Neeran once again. This time with two wings as she and Daska set about raiding in Neeran occupied territory. The tour escalates into one of the most devastating and crippling battles for the Neeran Empire. Resulting in the complete destruction of two whole Neeran Command ships, crippling damage to a third and the destruction of dozen of Super Heavy Cruisers. This in turn stalling the Neeran advance in that sector heavily. For House and Dominion: Home Front II For House and Dominion: Neeran War (3rd Tour) The Maelstrom. Sonia requisitions a Heavy Carrier and leads a fleet behind enemy lines. There is much raiding, pillaging and salvaging. While slightly overshadowed by the work of a much larger South Reach fleet conducting a similar mission, it still earns her some short term recognition as the "Warlord of the Maelstrom." For House and Dominion: Home Front III Sonia returns home from her very successful raid into the Maelstrom galaxy to face the joy of the people of the Capital. Much salvage is to be had, shipyards are set up, money is earned and spreadsheets are spread around. For House and Dominion: Neeran War (4th Tour) End of a series of time skips. Sonia is promoted to Knight Commander and given the chance to lead the House Expeditionary force, showing her potential to become a Baron of the House. Rioja in the Smuggler's Run is selected as a future seat of power despite the remaining lengthy terraforming process. Given Command of Alliance super heavies mounting heavy plasma cannons for the first time. Undertakes Veckron salvage mission. Encounters Neeran subspace sleeper ships attempting to steal them. Visits several alliance R&D bases, some conducting studies of the artifacts Sonia is lending to them. Neeran bio-reactor, wormhole generator, Versa's fleet command program is tested, and the Republic Plasma Pistol is sent for repairs and collected. For House and Dominion: Homefront IV Previous actions and inactions begin to catch up with Sonia resulting in her arrest and accusations of treason. Investigations are conducted and it is revealed that Sonia's bodyguard, Valeri Fusaro, accessed her safe and copied sensitive encrypted data gained in previous years. Valeri was spurred on by a Knight from House Intelligence. The data was decrypted using an alliance issue hacking module, which was confirmed to have been stolen via the use of recon armor and discretely disposed of. Sonia agrees to the Earl's offer of suspended pay, a (relatively) small fine, and ten months house arrest. A meeting with Valeri later reveals that the House Intel agent, Fox, had ulterior motives and was working with an unknown party in a conversation Valeri had intercepted. During the course of the house arrest, Sonia invests heavily in the development of Rioja, funding the construction of many base industries and laying the foundations for a stable population. Underground corvette shipyards and an alliance base are queued for development (need confirmation on this one, can't remember vote outcome). For House and Dominion: Civil War In Progress It is late 4031 and the Barons have ended your house arrest because your skills are needed. Terrorists supported by House Erid successfully launch a barrage of stealth torpedoes at Dreminth to cripple DHI manufacturing capability and put the House at a disadvantage. It is revealed that House Erid had been bought out by Aries, providing them with a modern and updated fleet. Elements of House Erid, lead by Knight Captain Xisoth are convinced to join Jerik-Dremine's side. Sonia is relieved of house arrest and initiates a raid on an Aries facility to recover a stolen Jerik-Dremine prototype cloaking vessel, successfully utilizing the hand-held modified Neeran lightning weapon and capturing the vessel along with the noble that stole it. It is revealed that J-D troops are being fed super-soldier serum. A second team is dispatched to sabotage the Zeus Heavy Cruiser, the most serious threat to Dremine thanks to its large siege weapon and flagship of Baron Ukalah, the head of Erid. Reinforcements from House Ber'helum arrive, including a gravity well generator ship. Large-scale fleet combat between Jerik-Dremine and allies against the Erid fleet. The Zeus is left crippled after the confrontation. Sonia undertakes a mission with the help of Eldal to capture Baron Ukalah. Successfully captured, he is persuaded into ordering all Erid forces to surrender. JD annexes all relevant portions of Erid. Sonia is officially granted the title of Baron of Rioja. For House and Dominion: Civil War, Relay Invasion Arc (Notes for now, need to go back and re-read to pick out the finer details.) Growing divide between the two groups of house. Main combatants are the Ruling House, Ber'helum, Helios, Kharbos fighting House Nasidium, Bonrah, and Xygen. Both sides supported by minor houses and other allies, with Jerik-Dremine and by extension Sonia, supporting the Ruling House/Ber'helum. Buildup of Rioja, Run Alliance, and the Relay. Purchase of several Baron Dante Gunship/walkers with Sonia's personal funds. A few are for Rioja military and one for personal Sonia use. Attack on Rioja modular station by unknown force. Coasting in on a stealth ship, communication blackout, civilians taken hostage. Enemies revealed to be Kythera nanite infiltrators, using a design resistant to EMP effects and AI-War setting phase weapons. The Terrorists are revealed to be enemies previously encountered by Sonia, their organic body and consciousness being gradually replaced with nanite parts. Eventually destroyed by Sonia using her Gunship. Attack by a House Sulos(?) diplomat at a ball held on Rioja. Myrish Avun betrays her Sulos loyalties and warns Sonia of an impending attack aimed at capturing the run. More Rioja buildup, Sonia prepares and organises the various fleets of the Run and Relay. Initiates a salvage operation on several Kavarian super heavy cruiser wrecks within a section of damaged subspace to ultimately reconstruct a legendary Kavarian siege weapon. Sonia hires the South Reach mercenary Bernard Foss and his two super heavy cruisers. Foss loses one of his super heavy cruisers, whilst the other surviving one is upgraded with modern anti-torpedo armor and more powerful siege guns as a form of payment for his services. (reread this part, all I can remember.) (Fill this section in, I remember some things happening in the interim) The Invasion of the Run begins, and NBX send an asteroid fort accompanied by three super heavy cruisers, with smaller ships totaling around 12,000 (recheck). Upon arrival they destroy the Relay side of the Relay-Centri Navigator Station connection. Alliance forcibly seizes nanite samples in Sonia's possession to avoid them potentially being acquired by Nasidium forces. Sonia traps three of the invading super heavy cruiser alone, away from the asteroid fort and brings in the Siege Array, surprising the fleet by slagging one and crippling the guns on a second, whilst the third escapes. Notable contributions from prototype Helios anti-matter torpedo launcher, and Ber'helum Gravity Well generator. During a small gap in the fighting, Sonia discovers an attempt by Aries personnel to reactivate an old station deep in damaged subspace, allowing them to control the flow of reinforcements. The station is seized and used to destroy half on an incoming enemy reinforcement fleet, but half of an allied reinforcement fleet had also perished. Sonia lays a trap for the remaining two Supers and asteroid fort, dispensing a minefield of monumental proportions around Avoubic. (recheck for names) The battle is catastrophic, with the trapped NBX forces fighting to the bitter end, and with Avun's heavy carrier and house forces switching side at a pivotal moment, the enemy is routed. The remaining two supers are destroyed and the Asteroid fort crashes onto Avoubic, yet remains intact and recoverable. Salvaging operations ensure much of the Run Alliance fleets are replaced, with the exception of much of the Corvette forces which were utterly annihilated thanks to the use of the high yield anti-matter torpedo technology. Despite some objections, the crashed asteroid fort is sold to the Factions Alliance for a substantial sum, the proceeds of which are split fairly between all participants. The hulks of the three super heavy cruisers are sold to Ber'helum and the Ruling House and immediately sent for refurbishment and upgrades. Sonia smashing an enemy heavy power armor with her gunship. Factions Alliance agrees upon compensation for nanite salvage from the previous attack. Sonia receives upgraded Super Heavy Drive Block production license, Forbearance now the fastest Super Heavy. Also receives Terran Contour Shielding, upgraded Terraforming technology, improved atmospheric containment systems, scans and data from the nanite samples, funding to cover and debts incurred, a repair yard for super heavy cruisers, and a Level 4 Attack Cruiser Production Line (produces very fast.) Rebuilding of the Run, and Rioja proceeds on schedule. First ever Victory parade on Rioja, mostly open atmosphere from containment fields, Forbearance in orbit and visible from the ground. Very patriotic. Construction of Run Alliance main fleet base, expansion of Rioja plasma moon. Handover of Cooling Laser to House Helios for development. For House and Dominion: Civil War, Centri Cluster Arc fill this in Category:Archive